Complementary
by abovetheruins
Summary: [30 kisses] A series of drabbles involving Akira, Mikoto, and a kiss. AkiraxMikoto
1. Secrets

**Title:** Secrets

**Author/Artist:** xXxKeYbLaDeMaStErxXx

**Pairing:** Akira/Mikoto

**Fandom:** Princess Princess

**Theme:** (#4; our distance and that person)

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Princess.

It's hard to keep secrets in a place like Fujimori. With a horde of fans following your every move and a student council breathing down our necks it's surprising that we've made it this far without anyone finding out. No one would be against us; I'm sure of that. Tooru and Yuujirou already suspect something; the looks they give us when we are close speak volumes, and they're not disgusted, not against the idea. Arisada-sama knows something is going on, too. He asks me sometimes, about you. Little things, insignificant things: if I've seen you around, what I think of 'Princess Miko-chan'... always with that smirk on his face, the one that says he knows something you don't want him too. He doesn't seem to mind it, either way. I think he would support us, support the idea of us.

The only one that seems to care is you.

I know you love me. I've known it since we got together, since we've been meeting in secret every afternoon, somewhere the others won't find us. You never say it; I don't really expect you too. But I don't mind. I know it's hard for you. You get so embarrassed about things like that, so easily flustered. It's a trait I've always found appealing about you. Maybe it's because you remind me of me. I've always been... shy. I've always lived in the shadow of my family, my siblings who are all so beautiful, all so... perfect. Since Tooru and Yuujirou's visit to my house, I've tried to get over that feeling, the sense of being eclipsed by my family, but it's still so hard.

Another reason why we're so alike; both of us are holding on too tightly to ideals we've kept with us for most of our lives.

You're still with Megumi-chan. I can't see you during the weekends because that's _her_ time with you. It's something you've been doing since you came to Fujimori, after all. If your visits with Megumi, your _girlfriend_, were to stop so abruptly, people would get suspicious. Of course, we couldn't have that.

I hate those times, those days when you're with her and not me. It's jealousy, I know, that claws at my gut when you leave me to be with Megumi. It's jealousy that drives me to think that, maybe, you'd rather be with her. Maybe this relationship of ours' was nothing more than an experiment to you, something to get out of your system.

But then you come back. You always come back. Always in our meeting place, always after weekends spent convincing everyone nothing is going on, always after your princess duties... You're still here.

And I think, every time you meet me with a kiss that takes my breath away, I can take this distance between us.

It shrinks to nothing when you're back in my arms.

_Owari_


	2. Fever

**Title:** Fever

**Author/Artist:** xXxKeYbLaDeMaStErxXx

**Pairing:** Akira/Mikoto

**Fandom:** Princess Princess

**Theme:** (#18; "say ahh...")

**Rating:** T (just for language)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Princess.

"Say ahh, Mikoto... "

Mikoto glared weakly at the blond princess, red eyes bright and glossy with fever. A rose red blush streaked across his cheeks and down his neck; he felt like he was boiling. An ice pack had been laid over his forehead, though it did little to soothe him. His body kept alternating between freezing and burning up; the sheets wrapped around him remained in a tangled state of disarray, kicked off one moment and then huddled around his shivering body the next. He was utterly miserable.

And Yuujirou was enjoying every moment of it.

"C'mon, Mikoto... " he coaxed, biting his cheek to keep the grin from spreading across his lips. He held a thermometer in one hand, the other balanced on the sheets beside the red princess' head. Mikoto refused to open his mouth; instead he kept his lips in a tight line, turning away. "Don't be so stubborn," Yuujirou chuckled, waving the thermometer idly in front of the red head's face. "We have to see if your fever's gone down."

Mikoto could damn well bet that it hadn't. He still felt just as stuffy, foul and hot as before, with no clear end to his suffering in sight. Yuujirou and Tooru weren't making it any better. They couldn't stand in the same room as him without getting that pained, tight expression on their faces, one he knew very well. They were trying not to laugh at him in his miserable state, and doing a rather bad job at it.

Inwardly, he sighed. He supposed he should appreciate their efforts, at least.

"Mikoto," Yuujirou sighed, standing. He twisted the thermometer between his slender fingers. "You're too stubborn for your own good, you know that?"

His only response from the red-eyed male was a glare and a tug of sheets over a ruby head. Yuujirou stared at the lump beneath the covers with annoyance, followed by concern (though, of course, he wouldn't admit it) before turning and leaving the room.

He was met with questioning blue eyes. A shake of his head was the only explanation Tooru needed. "He didn't take it." It wasn't a question.

Yuujirou nodded his head, blond hair spilling over his shoulders. "No, he didn't." He leaned against the wall beside the door to the P-Room, closing his eyes. "He'll never get better if he won't let us help him."

"He's stubborn," Tooru said, shaking his head. "If he doesn't want our help there's not much we can do about it."

"About what?"

Tooru and Yuujirou jumped at the voice, turning to see Akira standing in the hallway, a stack of papers cradled in his arms. They smiled at the emerald-eyed teen.

"It's Mikoto," Tooru said, crossing his arms as he leaned back. At Akira's look of confusion, he explained. "He's sick, with a fever."

"And he's too stubborn to let anyone help him," Yuujirou finished, scowling. He glanced at the papers in Akira's arms, frowning. "What are those?"

"Oh? These?" Akira shuffled the papers, a distracted look on his face. "They're just some documents President Arisada wanted me to drop off at the central office." His eyes drifted to the closed door between the other two princesses. "How... how is he?"

Yuujirou glanced at Tooru, a thoughtful, scheming expression on his face. Tooru returned the look with a grin, eyes trailing back to Akira. "He's got a bit of a fever," he said, "and a stuffy nose. Nothing much else, though."

Akira looked relieved, though his eyes still hadn't left the door. "Oh," he murmured. "That's good then... "

Yuujirou slid from his position against the wall, throwing a friendly arm around Akira's shoulders. "You could... go visit him, if you'd like," he said, smiling.

"Oh! I-I couldn't!" Akira's emerald eyes were wide, his grip on the papers tightening. "I-I have to take these to the office right away! I.. uh... " He trailed off as Tooru approached the two, gently slipping the pile of papers from Akira's arms.

"Me and Yuujirou will take them for you," he grinned. "I'm sure Arisada-sama wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, so go on ahead." Yuujirou pushed the green-haired boy forward, making him stumble. "Maybe you can get him to take his medicine, hmm? No one else has been able to."

"But... " Akira still looked like a cornered animal, looking from one princess to the other. "Are... are you sure..?"

"We're sure!" They chorused, before turning and walking away, waving over their shoulders. "Have fun!"

Akira stared after them for a moment, still a bit confused. He sighed as they drifted further away, around the corner, before turning to the closed door.

"Um... " He raised his hand, knocking gently three times. "... Mikoto?" He could hear no sound from within, only his own breathing in the otherwise silent hallway.

"Come in." Mikoto's voice sounded frail, even through the door. And annoyed.

Akira steeled himself for the glare that was surely on Mikoto's face and pushed open the door, letting it slide shut quietly behind him. He glanced around the room, his eyes falling on the huddled figure laying on the only occupied bed.

"Mikoto... " his heart clenched in sympathy at the sight of the red-haired boy. Mikoto was nestled among a pile of thick blankets, only his head and neck visible above the blue fabric. He looked utterly miserable, his face a deep red shade and his nose swollen and stuffy.

"Sakamoto-sama?" Mikoto peered through bleary eyes at the other boy, only able to make out a blob of emerald and black. He scrunched up his nose as he released one of his hands, wiping at his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Akira shrugged helplessly, almost about to explain the other two princesses' involvement in his being there, but paused. "I... I heard that you were sick." He sat down in one of the desk chairs after pulling it over to the bed. "I wanted to see how you were."

"O-oh... " Mikoto murmured, his cheeks a little redder than before. _'Stupid Yuujirou and Tooru, can't keep thier mouths shut...'_ "I'm... I'm fine. Perfectl-" A violent sneeze interrupted him, and he cursed as he tugged a tissue from the box on the bedside table, rubbing his nose. "Damn it... "

Akira smiled gently at the red head, green eyes warm. He glanced at the table and saw the tissue box, already half gone, along with a bottle full of amber liquid, clearly untouched. A thermometer lay beside the medicine. "Maybe," he murmured, eying the bottle, "you'd feel better if you took your medicine."

Mikoto scowled at the mere thought, glaring at the bottle of no-doubt foul tasting liquid. "I'll be much better without it, thanks." He huffed as he rolled onto his side, facing Akira. He watched the green-eyed boy with confusion. "Why did you want to see me?" he asked, his hand gliding underneath his pillow. "I mean... I'm sure you were busy... "

Akira thought of the paperwork he had been assigned to deliver and grinned. "Actually, Yuujirou and Tooru took care of that." At Mikoto's confused look he explained the incident in the hall. The red head grumbled when he was done.

"They're up to something," he mumbled, closing his eyes as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. He felt so damn drained...

"Up to something?" Akira asked, puzzled. He watched Mikoto press the pillow to his red cheek, his heart warming at the sight. "Why would you say that?"

"When are they not up to something?" Mikoto groused, scowling. "Meant for each other, the way they scheme all the time... " He opened fever-bright eyes to stare at Akira. "It's annoying, if you ask m-" He cut off abruptly as a spasm of coughing hit him. He brought his hands up to his mouth to contain it, his shoulders jerking.

Akira raised up in alarm, his hand settling on Mikoto's back without thought. "Mikoto?" He gently rubbed his hand along the boy's spine until the coughing gradually subsided. He peered into Mikoto's face as the boy gasped in air, his hands rubbing against his sweat-soaked hair and skin. "Are you alright?"

His eyes clouded with fever, Mikoto groaned and nodded shakily, his head falling forward. Akira caught him before he could fall, hands steadying the red head's shoulders. "'M fine... Saka.. moto...sama... "

Akira frowned, reaching up with one hand to slide wet bangs behind the shell of Mikoto's ear. "No, you're not fine," he muttered, gently running his fingers through Mikoto's hair. The boy leaned into his touch, a sigh falling past trembling lips. "You need to take your medicine, Mikoto."

The ruby-eyed princess grumbled, shaking his head from side to side. "Don't... don't wanna... " he breathed, eyes closing as his energy drained.

Akira frowned, eying the bottle on the table and the boy in his arms. He shook his head once as he decided, reaching over with the hand that was raking through Mikoto's hair to the grab the bottle, along with the teaspoon that had been set beside it. He carefully poured the amber liquid onto the spoon, tilting Mikoto up so that he could see the boy's face.

"Open your mouth, Mikoto," he commanded, the spoon resting at the boy's lips. "You have to take this... "

Mikoto jerked his head away from the medicine with what little strength he had left, eyes still clenched shut.

Akira sighed, setting the spoon and its contents on the table beneath a tissue. He glanced at the bottle still in his hand, eyes drifting back to Mikoto, who was now shivering as he leaned against him.

"..." Without a second thought he lifted the bottle to his lips, allowing a generous amount of the liquid to slide into his mouth. He set the bottle down quickly, afraid he would accidentally swallow the stuff, before tilting Mikoto's face up, sending the boy a silent apology before sealing their lips together.

Mikoto gasped in surprise as soft flesh touched his lips, giving Akira the opening he needed. He slipped his tongue inside Mikoto's mouth, the liquid following soon after. He leaned forward on his knees, his hands coming up to cradle Mikoto's head, pressing his mouth harder against the other boy's, making sure every last drop of liquid was released.

A quiet groan left Mikoto's lips as he swallowed, the taste of the medicine, foul or not, barely registering in his mind. He felt as though he were floating, his head blissfully clear as he pressed himself closer against Akira, lips moving against the other's in a slow caress.

Gradually Akira pulled himself back, eyes opening -when had they closed?- to the sight of Mikoto's own ruby orbs, the blush on the princess' face no longer because of his fever. Akira smiled at the sight, hands smoothing Mikoto's hair behind his ears.

"You need to rest," he whispered, arms encircling the other boy's waist. Mikoto nodded sleepily, his eyes drifting closed as he laid his head against Akira's shoulder.

"Alright... " he murmured, his voice drifting away into a giant yawn. Akira smiled as the red head settled against him, his soft breaths soon evening out into sleep.

"Get well soon," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Mikoto's forehead. The princess murmured in his sleep and moved closer, a smile curling his lips.

-

When Yuujirou and Tooru returned moments later, it was to the sight of their fellow princess wrapped in the arms of their green-haired friend. The two were lying side by side on Mikoto's bed, Akira's arms wrapped around the other boy's waist, Mikoto's head lying on Akira's chest. Both were sound asleep.

"Guess he took his medicine," Yuujirou grinned, pointing to the bottle lying on the table, the lid absent and some of the liquid gone.

"Guess so," Tooru said, smiling at the pair on the bed. He gestured to Yuujirou. "C'mon, let's leave 'em alone."

The blond princess nodded, grinning at the mix of green and red on the bed before slipping out the door with Tooru. He flipped off the light switch on his way out, leaving the room bathed in darkness. "Goodnight, you two," he whispered, shutting the door with a click.

The pair on the bed smiled as if they had heard, curling tighter around each other.

_Owari_


	3. Can't Deny

**Title:** Can't Deny

**Author/Artist:** xXxKeYbLaDeMaStErxXx

**Pairing:** Akira/Mikoto

**Fandom:** Princess Princess

**Theme:** (#26; if only I could make you mine)

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Princess.

"I... I can't... I don't... " Red streaked across his cheeks, clashing with his hair, his ruby eyes wide to the point of pain. He twisted from the other boy's grasp, limbs trembling as he backed away. Fearful. Afraid.

Akira's heart clenched in his chest, emerald eyes dark with pain. "Why?" It was the only thing he could think to ask, the only question able to form on his tongue.

Mikoto winced at the question, able to hear in the other boy's voice just how much this was hurting. But he couldn't..! He couldn't...

"It's wrong," he choked out, eyes clenching shut. "We... we can't. I... Megumi-chan... "

"Do you love her?" His voice had grown quiet, calmer. He _knew_ the answer. They both did.

"I...I... " Mikoto cursed his voice, the tremor that wracked his throat. He thought of Megumi-chan, of her kind, sweet smiles, her light voice as she told him goodnight over the phone...

And then he thought of Akira, of his shy, timid glances, the way his smile could command the attention of a whole room... the way he looked now, eyes tired and sad, a glimmer of hope left somewhere in the deep recesses of his green eyes.

"What do you want from me?" he whispered, feeling drained of all feeling save the warmth pooling in his stomach as Akira moved closer, fingers curling against his wrists. He didn't protest as he was pushed gently against the wall, a warm body pressing against his own.

Akira's breath gushed past his lips in a sigh as he leaned toward Mikoto's own. They met in a slow kiss, a slide of flesh against flesh, moist and sweet, a whisper of promise stealing across Akira's lips.

"I only want to make you mine."

_Owari_


	4. One

**Title: **One

**Author/Artist:** xXxKeYbLaDeMaStErxXx

**Pairing:** Akira/Mikoto

**Fandom:** Princess Princess

**Theme:** (#19; red)

**Rating:** M (sexual content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Princess.

**Notes:** Ok, this is where the M rating starts to kick in. This is the first thing I've ever written that's even remotely close to a lemon (just to warn you! XD) Please, tell me how I did.

"A-Akira!"

His back arched off the bed like a bow, pressing into the body on top of his. Ragged gasps flew from his lips, breaths heavy and warm, so very warm, against Akira's pale throat. He clamped his lips shut as hands slid down along his sides, timid touches to his overheated flesh driving him mad.

"W-we have to... be quiet." Akira's voice was just as ragged, just as breathless as his own, emerald eyes clouded with something scorching. He buried his head into Mikoto's fiery hair, body trembling as they slid together, slick skin against slick skin. "Someone might.._ahh!_.. hear us..."

Mikoto knew he was right, that Yuujirou or Tooru could pound on the door at any time, demanding why their room was locked. Or, even worse, President Arisada could come looking for him, another duty for the princesses to perform on his lips.

"Ahh!" One hard thrust had him seeing stars; he couldn't restrain the high-pitched cry that escaped his lips. His head was refreshingly clear; the only thing he could focus on was the fire shooting along his spine, drowning his mind in a red haze. His blood boiled, everywhere Akira touched set on fire. There was nothing he could do but let himself be swept up in the blaze.

Akira groaned into Mikoto's hair at the boy's cry, darkened emerald sliding open to gaze at the red-haired princess. Mikoto was completely lost, eyes clamped shut as they moved together, his hair fanned out around his head. Sweat rolled down his face, along his skin, making his flesh shine.

"Mi-Mikoto... " He pressed down against the other boy, hands sliding from his hips to his arms, slipping to hold Mikoto's hands to twine their fingers together. Hazy red eyes opened at the sound of his name, and Akira sighed, falling into swirling depths or beautiful, passionate red.

Words of love, of adoration, fell from his lips in a tangled jumble as heat began to build, threatening to swallow them whole. They rocked against each other, eyes focused on nothing but one another, mouths parted to take in gasps of sweet air.

Suddenly Mikoto gripped Akira's face in his hands, dragging the emerald-eyed boy down to his level. He crushed their lips together, tongue plundering his lover's mouth as a scream ripped through him. His body rose off the bed, and for a brief, shattering moment they were one, red and green blending into one beautiful canvas.

It was over in the pounding of a heartbeat, a quaking set of quick, hurried breaths. Green and red, wind and fire, harmony and passion mixed together, until one was undecipherable from the other.

They were one.

_Owari_

**Notes: **Ok, so it focused on red _and_ green, but I think it works. XD


	5. Superstar

**Title:** Superstar

**Author/Artist:** xXxKeYbLaDeMaStErxXx

**Pairing:** Akira/Mikoto

**Fandom:** Princess Princess

**Theme:** (# 7; superstar)

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Princess.

"Ahhhh..." Mikoto yawned as he stumbled down the hallway, stretching his arms high above his head. He sighed as he heard a satisfying pop, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was way too early to be up, he decided, his forehead creased with annoyance. Why Tooru and Yuujirou had insisted they get up at the crack of dawn (on a Saturday, no less!) was beyond him. He would have preferred to stay in bed, to get a few more hours precious sleep and leave the other princesses to do whatever it was they were doing, but he knew that they would come find him anyway. He may as well get it over with.

"Stupid Yuujirou. Stupid Tooru," he grumbled, another yawn rising in his throat. What could have been so important that it couldn't have waited until after noon? They didn't have any teams to cheer on until then, anyway...

"-don't know about this..."

"Oh, c'mon...look great..."

"Huh?" Mikoto blinked at the sound of voices, faint as they were. It had sounded a bit like Tooru, talking to... "Akira?" He hurried along the hallway, determined to find out what was going on. The dressing room door was wide open, a shaft of light illuminating the darkened hallway; beyond the windows Mikoto could see the sky beginning to light with first rays of sunlight.

He crept closer to the opened door, slender hands sliding along the wall. The voices were louder now; he could hear what was being said clearly.

"Tooru, I really don't think this looks right on me..."

Mikoto heard a chuckle, Yuujirou's by the sound of it, followed by Tooru's soothing voice. "Don't worry, Akira. You look great."

"Yeah," Yuujirou agreed, and Mikoto could imagine the smirk on his lips. "You might even give Mikoto a run for his money."

Mikoto's eye twitched at that, even though he had no idea what they were talking about. It's probably a side affect, he thinks, of having the blond princess' teasing comments thrown his way time and time again.

"No..." He has to lean close to hear Akira's voice; it is almost too soft for him to catch. He feels a blush creeping up his cheeks at the other boy's next statement. "Mikoto looks much prettier."

His flush intensifies as he hears Yuujirou's and Tooru's quiet chuckles. 'I'm not even there and they're making fun of me!' He leaned against the wall and grumbled, a pout overcoming his lips.

"Speaking of Mikoto..." Tooru's voice distracts him from his own thoughts, and he rests his ear against the wall, listening. "He should have been here by now."

Yuujirou snorts. "You know him," he said, grinning. "He's probably still asleep." There was the sound of cloth rustling, followed by the hollow 'click' of shoes hitting tile. "C'mon, Tooru. We'll go and wake him up."

Tooru sighs, but agrees, lifting up from the chair he'd been sitting in. "Alright. Will you be alright in here, Akira?"

"Oh! Um...yes, I'll be fine." Akira's voice is nervous, frighteningly so, and Mikoto wonders what the hell the other princesses have done to him. He has to fight against the urge to burst into the room; if he can avoid Yuujirou and Tooru he could talk to Akira, alone, and find out.

"We'll be back in a few minutes!" Mikoto jumps at the sound of Tooru's voice, already so close to the door, and looks around frantically for a place to hide himself in. He jingles the doorknob of the room nearest him, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as it swung open with ease; it seemed some luck was on his side today. He eased into the darkened room and shut the door with as little noise as possible, holding his breath as he waited.

Tooru's and Yuujirou's footsteps echoed eerily against the tiles of the hallway, their voices gliding by and then fading past his ears. He barely paid attention to what they were saying, waiting until he could hear their footsteps no more before he eased open the door, peeking his head out around the corner.

Finding the coast clear, the red princess dashed into the hallway, barely pausing to catch his breath before he burst into the dressing room. "Akira-!"

_'...W-what?!'_

Akira blinked at the red head's abrupt arrival, emerald green eyes going wide for a moment before a nervous smile curled his lips. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, slightly clammy palms smoothing down his clothes. "U-um.." He swallowed roughly, pink racing across his cheeks. "H-hello, Mikoto...I..Tooru and Yuujirou just left to go and...get you..." His voice trailed off into an embarrassed mumble, eyes straying to his feet so that he wouldn't have to face Mikoto's stare.

The red princess could do little _but_ stare. His legs felt frozen in place, his eyes glued on the sight before him; his face felt as if it were burning. "...Akira?"

Akira was dressed...like a princess. He wore a dress shaded the same green as his eyes. The sleeves were long, ending just at his wrists, and the skirt fell to rest softly against his ankles. The blouse was white, bringing out the slight paleness of his skin; he tugged at it restlessly, his gaze still on the floor. He was even wearing a wig, the same shade as his own hair. The emerald strands fell almost to his shoulders, resting against the collar of his blouse.

"W-what are you..?" Mikoto trailed off, unable to find his voice. Akira looked...well, like a princess. The red head couldn't help but wonder why Arisada hadn't chosen Akira as a possible candidate in the first place; maybe the Student Council President just hadn't had the pleasure of seeing the emerald-eyed teen dressed so...

_'Appealingly...'_ His heart jumped a bit at the thought, red eyes drinking in Akira's form. It was true that the upcoming president looked... beautiful, in princess garb. It almost suited him, somehow, the soft colors that brought out his features, the way the dress would flutter about his pale ankles everytime he shifted. The pink flush on his cheeks only seemed to add to his alluring appearance.

Akira's eyes suddenly caught on his own, their gazes locking for a brief moment before both looked away. "...It was Tooru and Yuujirou's idea," Akira muttered quietly, fingers drifting to tug gently at the skirt billowed around his legs. "I couldn't really...refuse them. They were pretty...ah, persistent."

Mikoto snorted at that, but nodded all the same. He knew just how 'persistent' the other princesses could be; if he ever tried to refuse them anything (usually something to do with princess duties) they would team up and goad him into it. Akira was too kind, anyway, to say no to their request.

"So.." Mikoto was at a loss for what to say, and so he started with the first thing that popped into his head. "..How is it?"

Akira blinked, fingers smoothing out the ruffles in his skirt a moment before he answered. "It's a bit..strange, I suppose," he admitted, smiling. He brushed a fallen lock of hair behind his ear, staring for a moment at the longer strands. "I'm not sure I could wear it everyday like you do, Mikoto."

"I can hardly blame you," Mikoto snorted, glancing around the room. The three mannequins that housed their wigs and princess outfits for the day were set up by the window, two of them already bare. _'Yuujirou and Tooru must have already changed.'_ He supposed he may as well get his own costume on. "You don't have to keep it on, you know," he said as he crossed the room, fingers gently lifting his outfit from the mannequin's hold. "You can leave now before they come back. I'll tell them that Arisada needed you or something..." He trailed off, eyes focused on the task of unbuttoning the clasps of his dress. He hoped, privately, that Akira wouldn't take him up on his offer. It felt nice, to be able to talk with him like this, just the two of them.

He had been feeling...strange, around the other boy, for a while now. At times when they would stand too close, or brush past one another in the halls, he would feel an electric tingle shoot along his spine, a slight burning in his cheeks. He had tried to ignore the sensations, his body's reaction to Akira's closeness, but it was fast becoming a losing battle. Even now, with Akira so close it was difficult to concentrate on much else but the other boy's presence.

"I..I think I'll just stay here." Akira's voice was soft, soothing against Mikoto's ears. "If you don't mind, Mikoto."

The red head quickly assured him that he didn't, laying his dress out on a nearby table. He glanced nervously at Akira, fingers toying with the top button of his uniform jacket. "Um..." he mumbled, an embarrassed flush overtaking his cheeks. He he gestured to his dress. "Could you...?"

"Oh!" Akira jumped, abruptly twirling on his heels so that he faced the other way. A violent blush stained his cheeks. "O-of course!" He heard the sound of cloth rustling, the sway of fabric as Mikoto took off his uniform and changed into his princess outfit. His eyes continuously strayed to the sides, but he couldn't find the nerve to look over his shoulder. Instead he stood there, gloved hands tangling in the fabric of his skirt as he waited.

"A-alright, Akira." Mikoto's voice broke him from his thoughts. "I'm done." Akira glanced over his shoulder, smiling at the sight of Mikoto dressed in an outfit very similar to his own, though the princess' dress was a shade of rose red instead of green. Mikoto was facing away from him, fingers combing through the wig he held in his hands. There was a distracted look on his face as he raked his fingers through the long strands.

He glanced a bit nervously at Akira, his cheeks pink. "Would..would you help me, Akira?" he asked, holding the wig out. "I usually need some ah...help, putting this on." If left to his own devices he usually ended up getting the thing turned in the wrong direction, or damaged it somehow-Natashou-sempai had already had to make him a replacement once.

Akira smiled at the red head, crossing over to his side. "Sure," he answered, gently taking the silky wig out of Mikoto's grasp. He studied the boy for a moment, eyes trailing from him to the wig and back, before reaching up with two slender fingers and pushing a falling strand of cherry red hair behind Mikoto's ear.

The red head fought against the shiver that raced up his spine as Akira's skin brushed lightly against his earlobe, eyes fixed on the other boy's calculating expression. His lips trembled as Akira's arms came up around his head, settling the wig gently into place. The emerald-eyed teen pushed long strands of red over Mikoto's shoulders, adjusting the cherry bangs so that they fell artfully on either side of Mikoto's face. His eyes were focused clearly on his task, so much so that he did not notice as the red head's eyes slipped closed, a tranquil expression overcoming his face.

For his part, Mikoto was enjoying every minute of Akira's treatment. The fingers sliding through his hair felt heavenly, and his skin tingled pleasantly each time Akira's skin brushed against his face and neck. He wondered, for a moment, what it would feel like to have the other boy's fingers trailing though his real hair, his nails scraping against his scalp. He shuddered at the imagined feeling, the sensations that would cause.

Akira noticed the shiver that coursed through the other boy. He blinked wide emerald eyes as he stared at Mikoto, taking in the boy's euphoric expression, his gloss-covered lips tilted into a small smile. He felt his heart beat a loud rhythm against his chest at the sight, his eyes trailing over Mikoto's eyes, his nose, his chin, finally coming to a rest on the boy's lips, pink and gleaming faintly in the early morning sunlight peeking through the windows.

"..." He licked at his own lips, suddenly dry, and wondered, if maybe... "M-Mikoto?" His voice came out in a squeak, a flush stealing over his cheeks as the red head's eyes fluttered open, rose red boring into emerald green. He stared at the boy's wide eyed expression, eyes roving to his lips once more.

Mikoto felt a blush creeping up his neck and warming his cheeks at the intensity of Akira's gaze, lips parting. "A-Akira...? What's wrong...? Did you get it fix-_mmph_!"

Lips soft as silk pressed against his own, cutting off what he had been about to say. He froze, red eyes staring in shock at Akira's face so close to his own, the other boy's own eyes closed as he continued to kiss him.

Kiss him.

Akira was _kissing_ him.

Akira was kissing _him_.

A soft moan escaped his throat as he shut his own eyes, slender arms finally freeing themselves from their frozen position to wrap shyly around Akira's shoulders. His fingers fell into the other boy's hair, the wig soft enough to be real, probing into the long emerald strands until they stroked against Akira's real hair. He felt the other boy shudder against him and could barely restrain the grin that threatened to curl his otherwise occupied lips. Instead he merely pressed himself closer against Akira, their lips meshing again and again.

"Well, this is interesting."

Akira and Mikoto jerked apart at the same time, eyes immediately trained on the doorway. Their faces paled as Tooru and Yuujirou smirked from their positions leaning against the open door frame, only to fill with color at what the two princesses had undoubtedly seen.

Mikoto was the first to find his voice. "H-How long have you two been standing there?!" he stuttered, his face beet red as he smoothed out his slightly ruffled clothes, patting down his hair while he was at it. Yuujirou and Tooru merely grinned at one another.

"Long enough," they chorused, folding their arms across their chests. Akira held his hands up in a 'forgive us?' gesture, shaking his head as his blush crept along the pale skin of his neck. "I-I was just...Mikoto needed some help with his wig..."

"Oh, help? Is that what that was?" Yuujirou snickered, echoed by a chuckle from Tooru as they watched their classmate's distress at having been caught.

"Yes, he was helping me!" Mikoto blurted out, hand reaching out to grip Akira's own. He glared at the other two princesses; their smug expressions were starting to piss him off. The sooner they got away from them, the better. He pulled Akira along behind him as he marched through the doorway, shouting at the two over his shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have...things, to do."

Tooru and Yuujirou exchanged twin grins at the lame excuse, but said nothing as Mikoto and a flushed Akira pushed past them and into the hallway. They watched their retreating forms until they turned a corner and were out of sight, before bursting into laughter.

"I...haha...didn't think that would...work," Tooru panted as he leaned against Yuujirou, his body shaking with laughter. Yuujirou chuckled alongside him, hand planted against the wall to keep himself up.

"Me..either," he gasped, clutching at both his sides and Tooru. "Who knew it would take getting Akira into a dress for him to finally admit his feelings..." A fresh wave of laughter overcame them both, and they finally gave up on keeping themselves standing, collapsing to the ground in a heap, giggling.

"Who would've thought.." they chorused, grinning.

----

On the other side of the building, Mikoto continued to grumble about 'idiotic princesses' and 'stupid scheming friends.'

His hand never left Akira's, however, and both were too comforted by that fact to care about much else.

_Owari_


	6. Home

**Title:** Home

**Author/Artist:** xXxKeYbLaDeMaStErxXx

**Pairing:** Akira/Mikoto

**Fandom:** Princess Princess

**Theme:** (#20; the road home)

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Princess.

"Is this what you really want, Mikoto?" Megumi's eyes were shaded by her long hair, her fingers clenching softly in the fabric of her jeans. She stared through her long bangs at the red head sitting before her, trying to understand what was happening.

"...I..I.." His words were uttered through lips that would just not stop trembling. He swallowed against a lump in his throat and tried again, praying that he could just get this out. "...yes," he whispered, forcing his eyes to find Megumi's. Despite the gravity of his situation, despite the nervous fluttering of his heart, he had to prove to her that yes, this was what he wanted. He had to make her see.

"B-but..." She faltered, unsure of what to say. This Mikoto in front of her seemed so different from the boy she knew. He was still the same clumsy, nervous Mikoto on the outside, but there was...something there. There was a sort of determination in his eyes she had never seen before, a sense of self-confidence that she wasn't used to. How had he changed so much without her knowing?

She asked the only thing she could think of. "...How long?"

Mikoto jerked back, his cheeks flaring. Suddenly he was the same boy she had always known, but only for a moment. When he looked at her it was not with the same adoring gaze. The blush on his cheeks, she knew, was no longer for her. And the smile that sweetly curved his lips was not for the girl who sat before his gaze.

Megumi felt a great sense of loss overcome her heart for a brief, sharp moment. It was much the same as the feeling that overcame her at the beginning of the year, when she had watched Mikoto leave for Fujimori. She had felt, then, that she was losing him. To what, she could never name, but the feeling stayed with her throughout the year. Their phone calls helped to ease the anxiety, Mikoto's sweet voice in her ear a balm to her nerves. But, ever since the festival...

That feeling had only grown. Seeing Mikoto surrounded by adoring 'fans', those other two 'princesses' clinging to him and making teasing comments... She had felt as if, maybe, she had already lost him. It was irrational and unwarranted and yet... she couldn't escape that feeling of loss, that void.

She had kissed him for the first time that day, hoping that it would be enough to bring him back to her, to remind him that she was there, that she loved him. Seeing his flushed face and that sweet smile she adored so much had left her with a greater sense of calm than she could have imagined. He still loved her, he wasn't lost to her.

But now...

"It... I don't know when, exactly." Mikoto's voice was soft, a small streak of red still visible on his cheeks. His ruby eyes drifted to the open window in thought. "Everything just... changed, between us." There it was again; that change in the red head. There was no hint of embarrassment or shame in his voice or on his face. He was telling her his feelings openly, had decided to tell her in person and not over the phone, something he might have done in another time.

"You've changed so much, Mikoto," she whispered. He blinked and looked at her in surprise, obviously not expecting such a statement. She hadn't expected to say it aloud herself.

"Megumi, I-"

She held up a hand, silencing him. "No... I... I've been suspecting it, for a while now." There was a smile on her lips as she spoke, small and bittersweet. She had known in the back of her mind that Mikoto was steadily moving on without her, leaving her behind. It was unintentional on his part, and he had probably not even realized it himself. But it was true, nonetheless.

"H-how...?" Mikoto's voice was high with shock, a violent blush streaming over his cheeks and nose. "I.. I never said..."

Megumi allowed him to ramble, inwardly giggling at his shocked expression. It seemed, despite what changes _had_ occurred, there would always be that Mikoto that she knew below the surface.

_'You told me so much,'_ she thought, thinking back to all those phone calls, those times when she would ask about his friends. He would always talk about Yuujirou, the annoying blonde that teased him about everything and forced him to try things he didn't like, like singing when he knew he was horrible at it and dragging him to stupid princess meetings. He would go on and on about Tooru, who was really 'just like Yuujirou' in every way, who actually seemed to _enjoy_ his princess duties and confused him at every turn.

Then... then he would talk about Akira. Sakamoto-sama, as every one at school addressed him, was simply amazing. He could handle Arisada-sama's ridiculous demands with little more than a sigh, could command the attention of every single student at Fujimori without even trying. It was somewhat scary, actually, he had said, how many responsibilities fell onto Akira's shoulders. And he was so modest! _'Really, Megumi-chan, he acts like he doesn't really do anything at all, the way he talks!'_ Truly, she should have realized it then.

"Um... Megumi-chan?" She blinked, realizing she had let her thoughts wander. Mikoto was staring at her with slight concern on his face, his fingers nervously clenching in the fabric of his pants.

"Mikoto," she murmured, leaving the chair she had been perched on to kneel on the floor beside the red head. He gazed at her with confusion, his mouth opening to say something before she cut him off. "You... you love him, don't you?"

There was no hesitation in his voice when he answered, and this time she was prepared for that change. "Yes."

The sense of loss she felt surged up within her, but she forced it into the back of her mind. It would stay with her for a long time, she knew. But, for now...

"Then go," she whispered, her hands squeezing his shoulders briefly before she stood, taking the first step backwards, the first step, she knew, out of this part of Mikoto's life. He stared at her in shocked silence for a moment, before a smile, sweet and grateful and everything that Megumi remembered curled his lips.

He stood and pulled her into a hug, and she fought against the urge to melt into his embrace. She savored it, though, this last moment she could honestly say that Mikoto was hers, before gently disentangling herself from his arms.

"Go on." She watched with a gentle smile and a broken heart as Mikoto smiled one last time and left. He was happy now, truly going after what he wanted, and she found that, despite the loss she felt watching him leave, there was also a sense of peace.

_'Be happy, Mikoto.'_

-

His heart was thundering in his ears as he walked past the gates of Fujimori. Everything... everything had been leading up to this moment, when he could finally seek out Akira without remorse, embrace him without feeling guilt gnaw at his stomach, kiss him...

His face flared as he forced his feet to go just a little bit faster, ruby eyes searching for the emerald-eyed teen. His heart was so full of conflicting emotions it was hard to think, hard to do much of anything but follow his feet to wherever they wished to go. The encounter with Megumi had left him feeling sorrowful, grateful, happy that she had _understood_, and bittersweet at the way their relationship had drawn to an end. He had never wanted to hurt her, and the memory of her smile as she had told him to go would haunt him for a long time.

But she had given him this chance. He promised, silently, that he wouldn't mess it up, that he would cherish what she had given him for the rest of his life.

His feet had finally carried him to the front of the school. The sun was setting; he could see the muted oranges and purples blending in the sky. Yet his eyes were drawn to the solitary figure standing at the doors, the long shadow snaking from his feet down the steps.

Ruby eyes rose to meet emerald, and Mikoto's heart burst in his chest. His feet scaled the steps in no time and all, and he launched himself into the arms that had opened for him.

Lips pressed against his own, warm and sweet and he melted, feeling as if he was finally in the right place. He grinned as Akira pulled back, their foreheads touching, and shuddered happily as the sound of his voice reached his ears.

"Welcome home, Mikoto."

_Owari_

**Notes:** I hope I portrayed Megumi well. It was so hard to decide what she would do in this kind of situation, but I hope the end result has been satisfying. In my mind I truly think she would act this way (but I'll leave the readers to decide if I did a good job or not)


End file.
